


Under Covers

by Matrya



Series: Names of the Damned [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Police, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's on the hook. // Kate tells herself she's sure that this is how to make her father proud, May '98.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Covers

**Author's Note:**

> nothing graphic, here. just a little thought about how kate from the original script for episode two might have gotten where she ended up. AKA _Corrupt_ is part of my DIY canon.

Kate would have thought, five years ago, that she would be a detective for at least a few months. She would have thought she would have real training before any kind of undercover came around.

If Kate had thought to think of things five years ago, it would be a surprise when she gets her first offer of undercover work after only seven weeks.

The captain takes the job itself, and her meteoric success as a second generation detective, seriously. Kate takes it seriously as a job. Her dad always thought it was a shame he was limited in what he could do undercover, having her at home and all.

But Kate, the captain says, can have opportunities Trevor never did. She can go live another life and make the world a better place.

After what prep they do give her, too little of it and much too late to matter, she has to wonder if the captain was in his right mind to suggest this was the sort of thing that would make her father proud. Does it make any sense, she wonders, then brushes it off. She is a real detective and this is part of a real sting.

Her johns are cops who hand Miggy the money and hang around the room with her for twenty minutes. She can stand it. They never give her updates or ask for any, leaving the paperwork for her handler and his standing Tuesday night.

Miggy thinks the handler, Mark, is some married square looking to live a little while his family does something he can beg out of with an excuse of working late or going out with the boys.

Kate knows Mark's wife left him four years ago and the man never met a kid he could stand. They never talk about that. Whoever visits her just before—so many faces that she starts to wonder—sweeps the room for bugs or wires. Mark and she talk. Thirty minutes tops, nothing written or recorded.

Kate can do this. Kate plans to be the best detective anyone ever knew, she figures. She can wait it out while she waits for the investigation to come together, for them to get all the threads on the Bottom Bar. She has the time, after all, married to nothing but her badge and the neon sign at the bar that tells when they open and close and how much a beer is on tap.

After months, maybe she takes a john or two, sometimes. Maybe Paulie or Lacey offer her some powder and she wants to make sure her cover is less blown than the johns. They have real time and a real plan wrapped up in what she volunteered for when the captain said her father would be proud. So maybe she does what she needs to do to keep her cover.

If that is true, neither does it mean Mark needs to know or that she might be a real prostitute. If she chose not to do it…well, if she stuck to the script, Miggy would get curious about exactly how few clients she serves. Or maybe Miggy would notice the square-faced returns. The guys who scream cop and only ever have interest in the one bird. Kate thinks that would be a shame, to blow her cover like that, so she crosses that line and draws another.

Every time, she nods and swears that it will be the last line crossed. Every time, she thinks that this is how she can make her father proud.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Memo:** I don't check comments or kudos, but feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](http://matrya.tumblr.com) or [check out](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya) my other writing!


End file.
